


Sex Ed

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan tells Louis that you have to have sex with someone to be in love with them. So of course Louis and Harry have to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

Louis and Harry had announced they were in love one night at the dinner table, while they were munching on the McDonalds that Anne had bought them. The woman giggled at their adorable antics and accepted it without question. Ever since then, the boys hadn’t looked back.

Harry and Louis went the same school, although Louis was in fifth grade and Harry was in third. The older kids teased Louis for his interest in lame eight year olds, while Harry’s peers thought he was the coolest kid in class for hanging out with a boy two years older than him. Neither of them paid any attention to thoughts and judgments from others. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice something as important as what their classmates thought of them.

The day they had decided they were in love started out boring. Louis was lying on his back on Harry’s bed letting his head dangle off the side of the mattress. Harry was at his desk staring resolutely at his homework. His class was learning long division and it confused the hell out of him.

“Harry?” Louis asked suddenly.

Harry hummed in acknowledgment. He was still focused on the dizzying amounts of numbers on the worksheet.

“How do you know when you’re in love?”

That caught the curly-haired boy’s attention. He turned away from the homework so that he was facing Louis.

“Why? Are you in love with someone?” he asked.

“I think so,” Louis chewed his lip thoughtfully, “but I want to be sure.”

“Well you’re in love with someone when you want to hold their hand and kiss them like Mommy and Daddy.” Harry nodded confidently.

“Oh, well then I’m definitely in love!” Louis smiled brightly.

“Who’re you in love with?”

“You, silly!” Louis exclaimed as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

“I’m in love with you too, Louis,” Harry gasped. “Does that mean we’re married?”

“Yeah, because Mommy and Daddy are in love and they’re married. So you’re my husband and I’m your husband.”

Harry leaped up from his desk chair and hopped on top of Louis on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the older boy’s middle and gave him a messy peck on the lips. Louis giggled giddily, while his mind continually replayed the word ‘husband’ like an old record.

From that day on, Harry and Louis kissed, hugged, and held hands wherever they went. The couple grew impossibly closer. Anytime they said a reluctant goodbye they gave long, lingering kisses that made their insides flip flop.

It was one Friday night when their relationship hit a new level. Harry was spending the night at Louis’ house, which wasn’t a rare occurrence considering their mothers assumed they were too young to do anything naughty. The boys were cuddled up in Louis’ duvet watching the newest episode of power rangers and giving giggling kisses.

“Hey, Harry?” Louis said.

“Yeah Louis?” Harry asked lazily. The older boy was running his fingers through his curly locks and it was making him quite drowsy.

“Why haven’t we had sex yet?”

“What’s sex?” Harry asked, little eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“Well Stan told me in class today that people have sex if they love someone you have sex with them. Girls have a special spot in them for boys to put their willy in,” Louis explained.

“But I’m not a girl,” Harry said sadly. “How would we have sex?”

“That’s what I said,” Louis exclaimed excitedly, “but he told me that’s boys have a special spot too!”

“Well where is it?”

Louis giggled to himself, cupped a finger over Harry’s ear, and whispered as quietly as he could, “It’s your bumhole.”

“No way!” Harry exclaimed, as Louis laughed hysterically.

Louis nodded in response as a joyful tear rolled down his cheek. Harry was shocked. The boy had had no idea that that’s what your bumhole was for. He would definitely put it to better use now.

“Can we have sex now?”Harry asked timidly, after Louis’ laughter had died down.

“Oh course! We’re husbands, and that’s what husbands are supposed to do,” Louis stated matter-of-factly. “First we start by kissing for a really long time until our willies start to feel funny.”

Harry knew what exactly Louis was talking about. Some days the couple would kiss until they had to come up for air. On those occasions Harry would feel a strange warmth in his tummy that wasn’t entirely unpleasant, and his willy wouldn’t be soft anymore.

Louis rolled on top of Harry, making the younger boy giggle with glee. He loved when Louis was on top of him. The older boy started the kiss gentle and slow like usual, but wasted no time heating things up. His tongue licked circles around the inside of the curly-haired boy’s mouth and his lips danced against Harry’s.

Harry, who had never kissed anyone like that, yet alone the person he loved most, gasped in surprise. The boy’s inside flip flopped with butterflies and desire flooded his thoughts. A wonderful heat pooled in his tummy and he knew that he was ready.

“What do we do now?” Harry asked, after he disconnected their lips.

“Now we take off all our clothes.”

“Just like when we take baths?” Harry asked curiously, and Louis nodded in agreement.

This was beginning to seem a bit strange, but Harry did as he was told, because Louis said they had to have sex to be in love. Besides, Louis was ten and that meant he knew everything. Harry could only hope to be as smart as Louis when he finally reached his age.

Both boys stripped themselves of all their clothing. Neither could manage to stifle their giggles. Although they had seen each other naked loads of times, this seemed quite different.

Louis lay back down on the bed and Harry awkwardly positioned himself beside the boy. He wasn’t really sure what was going on. If this was sex, then it was a little boring.

“Okay, so, to start having sex,” Louis began, “I just put my willy in you.”

Harry nodded as if he had any idea what was going on. He rolled around on the bed, so that his bum was perked out much to Louis’ delight. The curly haired boy waited patiently to Louis to begin.

Louis was confident, especially for a ten year old who knew nothing of sex, besides the basic information his friend in class had given him. He spread Harry’s cheeks apart, causing the boy to giggle and press his face into the pillow. After spotting his target, Louis thrust in all the way.

Harry’s shriek of pain was muffled by the goose feather pillow. Louis pulled out quickly, causing the younger boy to whimper pathetically. He crawled beside Harry until he was at eye level with him.

“What’s wrong?” His blue eyes glistened with concern.

“It hurt,” Harry sniffled, as a single tear raced down his cheek, “It hurt really bad. Maybe you could put in something smaller until I get used to it?”

“Well what should I put?”

“I’ve got it,” Harry’s face lit up, “I’ve heard Gemma on the phone talk about something called fingering before and it always makes them laugh. I think I’ve heard enough to know what to do. Just instead of using your willy, use your finger instead.”

Louis nodded determinedly. He felt awful for causing Harry any pain and was determined to make up for it. So, he shimmied back down to the end of the bed, and yet again spread Harry’s cheeks apart. This time when he inserted his finger, he went at a snail’s pace. Harry didn’t make even a whine of pain, even after Louis was buried all the way to the knuckle.

“What do I do now?” Louis asked unsurely.

“I dunno,” Harry’s voice sounded strange, as his face was still pressed firmly in the cushy pillow, “It feels really funny. Try putting in another one?”

Again Louis nodded. The second finger was bit harder than the first. It was a pretty tight squeeze, and as Louis watched his fingers vanish inside Harry, his breath began to quicken and his dick perked up in interest.

Harry was enjoying himself more than he thought he would be. Having fingers inside him felt quite nice. The only way he could describe the feeling was full.

“Okay,” Harry’s voice was strained, “I think you can use your willy now.”

As Louis pulled his fingers out, they brushed ever so slightly against Harry’s prostate. The younger boy’s back arced upwards and he let out a low groan.

“Are you alright Harry?” Louis asked.

“That felt really really good.” Harry’s eyes were blown double their size and suddenly he didn’t look so cute and innocent anymore.

Louis smiled because he loved making Harry feel nice. And this time when he cautiously pushed inside Harry, the boy thrust his bum down to bring him all the way to the hilt. Louis gasped in surprise. Harry was so so tight around him.

Louis, who was adorably naïve, was now completely unsure of what to do. He had done everything that Stan said he was supposed to do, but it seemed like something was missing. This did feel incredibly good, but somehow it could be better.

“Try and wiggle around a bit.” Harry spoke up, as if reading Louis’ thoughts.

Louis did as he was told. His hips made careful circles. At first he thought it wasn’t working, until he noticed Harry panting huskily into the pillow. With newfound confidence, Louis moved around faster and sloppier. During one of the hip swivels, he slipped out of Harry about half-way. Trying to be perfect, Louis pushed back in quickly hoping Harry wouldn’t notice. The curly headed boy moaned brokenly, causing Louis to stop his movements.

“Do that again, Lou.” Harry breathed so quickly that Louis almost couldn’t hear him.

“Do what?”

“Take it out and put it back in. Hard.”

Louis’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he followed Harry’s instructions. He pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in. This time both boys moaned together. Tiny ripples of pleasure tickled Louis’ nerves. Experimentally, he did it again. This time the results were even better.

“Keep doing it, Louis,” Harry all but screamed, “And faster! Go as fast as you can!”

Louis didn’t need any more encouragements. He began slamming full force in and out of Harry. Each thrust felt better than the last, and he was sure that this was what it was like to be in heaven. The pleasure built higher and higher, and Louis was afraid that he might explode. It sure felt like it.

And just as Louis was about to stop, Harry gasped beneath him and his whole body clenched up. Harry was suddenly much tighter around Louis and it was all too much. A strange feeling came over Louis. For just a second it was like his brain completely shut off, except for the feeling of Harry around him. He shut his eyes tightly and beneath his eyelids a thousand fireworks went off. It was the most incredible experience in Louis’ life.

As fast as the feeling came, it went away and Louis felt very weak. He collapsed on top of Harry’s body and hoped his didn’t crush the younger boy. When he gained just a bit of strength, he rolled off of Harry to lie beside him.

“Sex is really cool,” Harry panted, “We should do it more.”

“Yeah!” Louis exclaimed.

The older boy’s energy was back in an instant and he hopped out of bed and raced out of the room. Harry, who was still very tired and weak, shut his eyes and listened to the distant sound of Louis shouting, “Mummy, guess what me and Harry did!”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: 1dfetusfics


End file.
